This invention relates to a universal joint cross of the type which is adapted to interconnect two right angular yokes located on the ends of rotatable shafts. Such a cross typically includes a central body having four angularly spaced and outwardly projecting trunnions. A bearing cup is telescoped slidably over each trunnion and is journaled thereon by an annular row of rollers. Each bearing cup includes an end wall which is located adjacent the outer end of the respective trunnion. In conventional crosses, the end wall of each cup defines a so-called pillow which is adapted to engage the outer end of the trunnion.
To connect the cross with the yokes, the bearing cups are pulled off of the trunnions of the cross and then the trunnions are slipped through holes in the yokes. Thereafter, the bearing cups are inserted into the holes in telescoping relation with the trunnions and then snap rings are placed around the cups, the snap rings engaging the yokes to prevent endwise removal of the cups from the trunnions.
When the cross is in its fully installed position, there should be virtually no end play and virtually no axial pressure between the bearing cups and the trunnions. Difficulty is encountered, however, in completely eliminating both end play and axial pressure even when the trunnions, the bearing cups and the yokes are manufactured by precision techniques since the accumulation of permissible tolerances can result in the end wall of each bearing cup either being spaced outwardly from or pressing too tightly against the outer end of the respective trunnion.